dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BookLover93
Welcome to the ! Hi BookLover93, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Tori Nix page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TimeForTheTea (talk) 08:46, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Talk Page Start Re: No!! Making a character is your first step! You're doing fine. Re: Hi there! And of course! First thing first is to make a page. All a page requires is the history, personality, character picture and age/year. If you want, you could try one of the page codes but I'm sure they can be rather daunting to a new user. However, this code might be a good place to start? Just be sure to replace all the content of that character with your own! You also need a wordbubble (here). I suggest using Chocokat's wb as that is new user friendly. To make a wordbubble just make a new page going 'Template:*insertcharactername*'. A word bubble allows you to roleplay on pages. If you need any further help with either of them then feel free to ask more questions on them. I gave a very brief explanation on them, I know. If there's anything more specific then just ask! Now when you do these two, you're ready to roleplay. Typically, you message a user and ask to roleplay with them. I can rp with you if you want! For supplies, we have the typical Ollivander's Wand Shop (Diagon Alley) and Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions and other stores for school supplies. I'm not too sure who rps Ollivander anymore. For wordbubbles, you can just edit a page and under a header ( rp title ) type out your post. For example, if we look at Chocokat's code for her wb: You notice } and }? They're code that can be changed during a roleplay. Thus, when you want to use a wordbubble on a page; you can replace that with your own text, by separating it with | disbanded that looks like: CD2 (the template name)|caera= your post |time= the time stamp just surround that with on each side. If you click on the edit button on the top of this owl: then you'll see this in edit version and you can see what i did to make the wordbubble and how to place my text into it. But regardless, when you have a wordbubble and a page, just find a location (found on the nav bar at the top) and post there. As I said, usually people predetermine role plays between one another but if you post, sometimes people respond!! I know this is all very confusing and I'm not sure if I'm helping but that's a start. As I said, if you have any other questions I can try to help. If you're on discord, I can message you there? Hope this helps! Re: You didn’t give me your tag so here’s mine ‘The best time around #7965’